Obsessed
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when a guy becomes obsessed with Carly? Can Freddie save her? Creddie Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

Carly's POV

I can believe me and Freddie are finally dating! I love him so much! He is so cute is his own little techy way.

He is coming over tonight so we can watch a movie in the iCarly studio. I am so exited it will be the first time we get to spend some time together without Sam or Spencer. Sam is fun and cool and…..a little bit violent but me and Freddie want to spend some time alone like couple time. And Spencer is out at his friends in New York for some video game release that he is gaga over.

Well now I am begging to get ready for our date. It is 4:30 pm now and Freddie is supposed to be arriving at 6:00pm but knowing him he will probably be here at 5:30 pm.

I fly through the shower then get dressed in a black bralet top and pink skirt and slide on black heels. Next I pull a silver heart necklace and a silver charm bracelet that Freddie brought me out of my jewellery box and put them on as well as a pair of black rose earrings that I left beside my bed. _(Link 4 outfit on profile)_

I simply brush my hair a pin a flower clip in it. Done!

Now I better set up the iCarly Studio.

I pull beanbags into the centre of the room and set up a tiny table of nibbles, such as chip, chocolate and lollies. Ready!

No I go down stairs and wait for my amazing Boyfriend. I sit on the couch and there is a knock at the door. It must Freddie. I open the door and in flies Sam.

"Sam?" I ask bewilder as to why she is here.

"Hey, Carly, Um…. Where is your bother staying again?"

"In New York with a friend. Why?" I ask curious as to where this is going.

"Oh, little accident with the police…." She says slowly.

"What!?"

"It wasn't anything to bad, I just kinda punched him in the face…" She says like it is a normal thing to kinda punch a cop.

"Not too bad!"

"Well he pushed in while in line at the Groovy Smoothie …..so I thought I could…teach him a lesson….maybe. So anyway, I need you to text me that address of that friend of Spencer's 'cause I got to go…." She says running out the door and down the hall waving her phone.

"Sam…" I mutter under my breath and take out my phone to text her. I know it's breaking that law but the cop probably had it coming…..probably.

Before I can sit down again there is another knock at the door this is probably Freddie…..Or the cops.

I answer it. It's Freddie. Phew!

"Hey," He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," I say back and shut the door once he steps in. "So I will just grab the sodas and then we can go upstairs. I walk over to the fridge and pull out two sodas then begin to follow Freddie who is half way up the stairs to the iCarly studio when the there is a knock at the door….again!

"Ughhhhhh!" I groan as I hand the sodas to Freddie and venture back down the stairs and to the door with Freddie in tow. "It better not be Sam again." I say as I open the door.

It's not. It's a boy about my age with blonde hair that has been spiked up with an excessive amount of hair gel.

"Hello?" I say slowly unsure of what this guy is doing here.

"Hi, Carly." He says like were old friends.

"Do I know you?" I ask as he pushes his way into my apartment leaving me and Freddie v=VERY bewildered.

"No but I know you, Cutie." He says as he looks around a bit then to me. I see Freddie tense up out of the corner of my eye obviously aggravated by this guy's name for me.

"Um….you really should go…" I say to him and usher him towards the door. He walks over toward the door and looks like he is leaving but then slams the door shut closing himself, me and Freddie inside.

"No one is going anywhere…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Take Over**

* * *

Carly's POV

"Who do you think you are Mate?" Freddie asks the guy leaning against the door.

"Me? Name's Lucas," He says with attitude overflowing from his tone, "But you can call me Luke…." Says in a way that I suppose is to be seductive, to me and grabs my arm.

"Let go of her!" Fred growls and climbs over the couch and positions himself in between me and Lucas and taking my arm from Luke's grip.

"Get out of my way! This is my house now and what I say goes!" Luke says. Who does he think he is!?

"Carly, go for the back door," Freddie says pushing me in the direction of the back door. I run over and try to open it. IT WONT OPEN! I look it has glue in the lock!

"There is glue in the lock!" I yell to Freddie. Luke's smirking face catches my eye. Why do I get the feeling he was involved.

"I think you will find that I have glued up all the possible exits," Luke says as he pulls out a bottle of glue and holds it up for me and Freddie to see. "Industrial strength glue." Then he turns around and slips the glue into the key hole and squeezes. "Fast drying, too," he says pulling the glue bottle from the lock. "Now you better do as I say….." He says causally but is cut off by Freddie.

"And if we don't?" Freddie asks raising his fists and getting ready to attack Luke.

"This…" Luke says evilly and pulls a Taser from his back pocket. "I ain't afraid to use this so both of you up stairs!" We do as he says and walk up and into the studio. "Wait! Phones now!" No!

We reluctantly hand him our phones and he shoves them in his back pocket. I the tudio he walks into my room and comes back out with a big dirty bag that doesn't belong to me. SERIOUSLY! HOW DOES HE GET THIS STUFF IN HERE?

"Freddie, take rope from, my bag and tie Carly this," he says as the stabs a hook that would be at my waist level, into the wall.

"No!" Says Freddie and Lucas shrugs and pulls the Taser out and grabs my by the waist then holds the Taser to my neck.

"DO IT!" Luke growls threatening to Taser me square in the neck.

Freddie hesitates then looks me in the eyes and then grabs the rope with a look of disgust.

"Nice and tight we don't want her to get away." Freddie mumbles and Luke lets me go. Follow Freddie over to the wall. He looks sickened by what he about to do.

"It's okay, Freddie," I say to him in a whisper so only he can hear. Get into a position that will be helpful to Freddie.

"No, it's not. I promise I will get you out of here." He whispers back as he gently ties my hands behind my back and to the hook.

"I don't doubt you will," I smile at him but he doesn't smile back and just finishes fixing me to the wall.

"Okay now, Freddie over here!" Luke demands making us jump. He is pats a chair and Freddie walks over to him and Luke begins to chain him to the chair and gags him.

Then he walks over to me with an evil glint in his eye.

Oh no!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Lips and Hands**

* * *

Carly's POV

Luke reaches me and leans in whispers in my ear.

"Make a sound and I will Taser the crap out of your precious Freddie. "

I nod dumbly. His arm wraps around my back and I flinch at his touch. Suddenly his lips crash into mine and I let out a little yelp that his muffled by his revolting lips. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Freddie fighting his restraints.

Luke starts rapidly kissing, biting, licking and chewing on my jaw and neck. It takes every essence of my being to not cry out in disgust. I am going to have so many hickeys.

Luke's hand slides down my back and squeezes my butt! I jolt a little but stop he whispers to me.

"Resist and Freddie gets it!" I remain still as he feels my butt through my skirt and attacks my face mercilessly with his repulsive lips.

Once he is tired of my butt, I feel his hands clamp down on my breasts. He kneads the roughly to the point it hurts.

I can see Freddie when I glance sideways. He has a front row seat to watch Luke perving on my body. His face holds a look of absolute and totally hatred and pain. I don't blame him for it. I mean, watching your girlfriend or boyfriend being forced to make out with someone. Let only being toyed with like he was with me.

Suddenly Luke pulls my face from Freddie's direction to stare in his eyes. He leans his forehead against mine giving my no choice but to look at him.

"Come on, Lovely, I want you to enjoy this…" Lust is clear in his eyes and voice.

"There is no way I will ever enjoy this with you!" I hiss. Luke places his hand on my inner thigh just above my knee and begins to slide is hand up my skirt. He stops a few centimetres from my area and starts rubbing circles into my leg with his thumb continually.

"Too bad because you are making me so dirty right now," I cringe at his words and he continues to rub my inner thigh. I wouldn't it to admit it him it but I am becoming wet. I hate myself for doing that! Why me?"

"I think it is time I took someone to bed…." He says sliding my top's strap off my shoulder.

"Not over my dead body!" I say venomously. I look to see Freddie fighting his restraints with all he has got.

"Well then some might need to be drugged to make sure thing come quietly."

Ok, now I am scared!


End file.
